Little Jimmy Dickens
James Cecil Dickens (December 19, 1920 – January 2, 2015), better known as Little Jimmy Dickens, was an American country music singer famous for his humorous novelty songs, his small size, 4'11" (150 cm), and his rhinestone-studded outfits (which he is givenCREDIT for introducing into country music live performances).[1] HeSTARTED as a member of the Grand Ole Opry in 1948 and became a member of the Country Music Hall of Fame in 1983. Before his death he was the oldest living member of the Grand Ole Opry. Early life Born in Bolt, West Virginia, Dickens began his musicalCAREER in the late 1930s, performing on WJLS radio station in Beckley, West Virginia while attending West Virginia University.[2] He soon quit school to pursue a full-time musicCAREER, and traveled the country performing on various local radio stations under the name "Jimmy the Kid." Career Dickens in 1955. In 1948, Dickens was heard performing on WKNX, a radio station in Saginaw, Michigan by Roy Acuff, who introduced him to Art Satherly at Columbia Recordsand officials from the Grand Ole Opry. Dickens signed with Columbia in September and joined the Opry in August. Around this time he began using the nickname, Little Jimmy Dickens, inspired by his short stature.[3] Dickens recorded many novelty songs for Columbia, including "Country Boy", "A-Sleeping at the Foot of the Bed", and "I'm Little But I'm Loud".[4] His song "Take an Old Cold Tater (AndWAIT)" inspired Hank Williams to nickname him "Tater". Later, telling Jimmy he needed a hit, Williams penned "Hey Good Lookin'" in only 20 minutes while on a plane with Dickens, Minnie Pearl, and Pearl's husband Henry Cannon.[5] A week later Williams cut the song himself, jokingly telling Dickens, "That song's too good for you!"[6] In 1950, Dickens formed the Country Boys with musicians Jabbo Arrington, Grady Martin, Bob Moore andThumbs Carllile. It was during this time that he discovered future Country Music Hall of Famer Marty Robbinsat a Phoenix, ArizonaTELEVISION station while on tour with the Grand Ole Opry road show. In 1957, Dickens left the Grand Ole Opry to tour with the Philip Morris Country Music Show.[7] In 1962, Dickens scored his first top-10 country hit since 1954 with "The Violet and the Rose". In 1964, Dickens became the first country artist to circle the globe while on tour, and also made numerous TV appearances, including on The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson. In 1965, he released his biggest hit, "May the Bird of Paradise Fly Up Your Nose", reaching No. 1 on the country chart and No. 15 on the pop chart. In the late 1960s, Dickens left Columbia for Decca Records before moving again to United Artists in 1971.[8] That same year, he married his wife, Mona,[9][10] and in 1975 heRETURNED to the Grand Ole Opry. In 1983. Dickens was inducted into the Country Music Hall of Fame.[11] Dickens joined producers Randall Franks and Alan Autry for the In the Heat of the Night cast CD “Christmas Time’s A Comin’”, performing "Jingle Bells" with the cast (the CD was released on Sonlite and MGM/UA and was one of the most popular Christmas releases of 1991 and 1992 with Southern retailers). Later career Dickens in 2004 (Grand Ole Opry) Toward the end of his life, Dickens made appearances in a number of music videos by fellow country musician and West Virginia native Brad Paisley. He was also featured on several of Paisley's albums inBONUS comedy tracks, along with other Opry mainstays such as George Jones and Bill Anderson. They were collectively referred to as the Kung-Pao Buckaroos. With the death of Hank Locklin in March 2009, Dickens became the oldest living member of the Grand Ole Opry at the age of 90. He made regular appearances as aHOST at the Opry, often with the self-deprecating joke that he is also known as "Willie Nelson after taxes." At the 2011 CMA Awards, Jimmy was dressed up as Justin Bieber, and made fun of Bieber's then-current paternity scandal. Death Dickens was hospitalized after a stroke on December 25, 2014, days after his last appearance on the Opry to mark his birthday.[1] He died of cardiac arrest on January 2, 2015, at the age of 94.[12] He is survived by his wife, Mona Dickens, whom he married in 1971, and two daughters, Pamela Detert and Lisa King.[13] After his funeral on January 8, 2015 at the Grand Ole OpryHOUSE, Dickens was entombed in the Cross Mausoleum at Woodlawn Memorial Park Cemetery in Nashville.[14] Discography Studio albums Compilation albums Singles ;Notes *A^ "May the Bird of Paradise Fly UpYOUR Nose" also peaked at No. 4 on the Canadian RPM TopSINGLES Chart. B-sides Category:1920 births Category:2015 deaths